hobbit_xoverfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hobbit and Pirates: Curse of the Black Pearl/Chapter 2
Chapter 2: Sparrow and Oakenshield Down below with Jack and Thorin Oakenshield (A/N: who miraculously survived the battle; will get in detail to that later) ... " Will you be saving them then?" he asked Thorin. Yesterday, he met the Dwarf king, who was finding his place around it. That wasn't good. He couldn't save either the boy nor the girl that fell in with him. As the girl hit the water. "Can't swim," he replied. Then Sparrow looked at Mullroy. "I can't swim." he said. "Pride of the King's Navy you are. And pride, your majesty," Jack spat at the guards and then at Mr. Oakenshield. He hands the guards his objects. "Do not lose these." However, as both the hobbit and the woman fell onto the ground, the medallion called to the Black Pearl, from miles away. "What was that?" Murtogg asked. Thorin just shrugged. He didn't know what had happened. "Ooh, I got her. " He went down to bring up Elizabeth onto the ground. The next guard put Bilbo down onto the ground. Thorin stood there. HE couldn't believe that it was Mr. Baggins from their times on their adventures together. "Oh no, Bilbo," He crouched down, but Bilbo wasn't breathing. "They're not breathin'" said Murtogg. "Neither is he," Thorin said. "Both of you, move!" Jack quickly cut open Elizabeth's corset and went back to Bilbo shoving off the fancy coat and vest that he had been situated with. Both of them went to their sides and coughing up water. Thorin hid his face away from Bilbo, to make sure he wasn't recognized. Thorin would tell him sooner or later, but not right now. Now, when Jack gave him the signal, Thorin ran as fast as he could without being seen by the other guards. "Wh-who are you people?!" Bilbo said as he quickly got up, backing away. "Whoa, calm down laddie," Jack told the Hobbit and shook his shoulders for Bilbo to shut up. "I saved your life." "Never would've thought of that." said the guard, referring to the cutting open of a vest and a robe. "Clearly you've never been to Singapore," Jack answered. He looked at the medallion around Elizabeth's neck. "Where did you get that?" Suddenly a knife was at his throat as Elizabeth and Bilbo got up. Well, Elizabeth got up and helped Bilbo next, putting her arms around the shorter male who was up to basically her shoulder. "On your feet." Norrington said to Sparrow. "Elizabeth, Bilbo, a Are you alright?" He asked his daughter and the hobbit. They nodded as he put his coat around Elizabeth's shoulders. "We're fine," Bilbo and her said together. Gillette grabbed onto a blanket and put it around Bilbo. Swann looked at Murtogg holding Elizabeth's corset and him holding Bilbo's grey vest and red coat. Now Governor Swann was wondering if this man looked at Bilbo and Elizabeth, but pointed at Sparrow " Shoot him!" "Governor! Commodore, do you really intend to kill our rescuer? " Elizabeth said. "I believe thanks are in order." Instead of shaking hands with Sparrow, he revealed his P encrypted onto his wrist. "Had a brush with the East India Trading company, did we, pirate?" "Hang him." Governor Swann said. "Keep your guns on him, men. Gillette, fetch some irons," said Norrington. "Well, well… Jack Sparrow, isn't it?" "Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please, sir," Jack said. Bilbo rolled his eyes. Great, another egotistic person, Bilbo thought, thinking back on Thorin. " Well, I don't see your ship…Captain," he said, spitting out captain. " I'm in the market as it were." Jack said. " No additional shots nor powder. A compass that doesn't point north. And I half expected it to be made of wood. You are without doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of. "But you have heard of me." " Commodore, I really must protest." Elizabeth said all of the sudden. "Elizabeth!" Governor Swann and Bilbo said together, but she ignored her father and her friend. Pirate or not this man saved mine and Bilbo's lives," she protested, standing in front of hand-cuffed Jack Sparrow. " One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness." Norrington told Elizabeth. "Though it seems enough to condemn him." "Indeed." "Finally," Jack said. He put his iron chains around Elizabeth's neck. "No, Elizabeth!" Bilbo said, going closer but James blocked his arm from Bilbo going any further. He pointed his gun at Bilbo. "Don't come any further, Bilbo is it?" Jack asked with a smile, showing his gold teeth. Bilbo just glared at him. Norrington then gave Mr. Baggins over to Governor Swann who pushed the Hobbit backward. "I knew you'd warm up to me. Commodore Norrington, my effects, please, and my hat. Commodore!" He looked at Elizabeth. "Elizabeth. It is Elizabeth isn't it?"\ "It's Miss Swann she hissed. "Miss Swann," he said coldly. "If you'd be so kind. Come, come, dear. We don't have all day. Now if you'd be very kind. She put on his things as he pointed the gun at her. "You're despicable." She hissed. "Sticks and stones, love. I saved yours and your boy's lives, you save mine, we're square," He said and turned her around. "Gentlemen, malady, you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!" He pushed Elizabeth to her father and Bilbo. "Now, will you shoot him?" Swann begged. "What's a fool," Bilbo thought inside his head. "Come on you two, let's go back home. He ushered Bilbo forward and then Elizabeth as they walked up to the carriage. Bilbo asks her if she's alright and Elizabeth gave her friend a nod as they walked into the carriage. They finally got back into the manor, but didn't say anything about the incident. Meanwhile, will got into a duel with a pirate, even after trying to tell Mr. Oaken to come back another day, as he had not seen Thorin in over a month until now. Earlier, Sparrow sent Oakenshield away to who knows where. But that was oblivious to Will. He was angry to find out that Jack had in fact threatened his friends Miss Swann and Mr. Bilbo. Suddenly men were coming to break down the door. "Move away." "No." Will said. "Please move." Jack begged like a whiny eight-year-old who didn't get what he wanted for his birthday. "No! I cannot just step aside and let you escape." "This shot is not meant for you," Sparrow said. Before he could react, his head was smashed into the "There he is. Over here." said a soldier they finally were let in "Excellent work, Mr. Brown," Norrington said. "You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive." Will was taken aback, but now was not the time to tell him that. "Just doing my civic duty, sir," he said drunk. " Well, I trust you will always remember this as the day that Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped." he spat on Sparrow's body. "Take him away." Thorin returned only to find that Sparrow was dragged away. Calypso told him that Pirate was the only way to lead him to his friends or family. Right now he found bilbo, and when Sparrow rescued him, Thorin couldn't believe that Bilbo still lived. The dwarf king promised that nothing bad would happen to him as long as he were alive. But first he had to find a way to get Sparrow out of prison. Prisoners gathered out on the dungeons. Category:Hobbit, POTC chapters Category:Hobbit-POTC 1 Chapters